The Gorgon Twins
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: It is discovered that Chrona and Ragnarok are much closer in their black blood.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Eater

The Gorgon Twins

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo

* * *

 _This story is based from the anime ending of Soul Eater. NOT the manga. Bits and pieces of the original manga of Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT will be used_.

* * *

Chapter One: No Back Support

 _Maka has her back towards Medusa. The witch grins wickedly. The Soul Meister was distracted at the perfect moment and she will be rid of the pesky girl so determined to place herself between her and her experimental child, Chrona. Chrona sees all this from a far. Not even thinking Chrona moves and shields the girl. Medusa's arrow pierces Chrona's body. Ragnarok does his best but the powerful witch penetrates through his black shield under the skin. Chrona feels the blood draining out. Something heavy drops out the Black Blood user's back. Black blood pools around Chrona's feet. The pain is weakening bring Chrona down._

" _Ragna…rok?"_

" _Chrona…." Ragnarok croaks from under the rising pool. Chrona's searches through the dark pool of blood desperately to find Ragnarok._

" _Chrona…" Ragnarok's calls were becoming faint._

" _Ragnarok! Ragnarok! Ragnarok!"_

 _The black blood wraps around Chrona's body. Chrona gasps and struggles to stay on top._

" _Ragnarok…Ragnarok…."_

"RAGNAROK!"

Chrona bolts upright screaming Ragnarok's name. Lungs quiver from within the chest. Blue wide eyes dart around the room. Struggling against the sheets, Chrona's arms get free and scratch at the now vacant back. Chrona's back had a fading scar. Chrona starts sobbing when the door opens.

"Chrona?" Marie peeks inside.

Seeing Chrona sobbing uncontrollably, Marie was instantly by Chrona's side and wraps her arms around the weeping miester. She rocks Chrona, pulling the long seeking arms away from the scarred back.

"There, there. There, there."

It had been six months since Medusa's death and the defeat of the Kishin. It had been six months since Chrona lost her weapon Ragnarok. The insulting, bullying living black blood that had been physically a part of Chrona spilled out.

Six months earlier, about two weeks after defeat the of the Kishin, Chrona had woken up alone feeling unbearably empty. Maka was at Chrona's bedside. The girl was grateful that Chrona was alive. But Ragnarok didn't appear when Maka hugged Chrona. No insults. No attempts to push her away or flip her skirt up. Nothing. Chrona called for Ragnarok and didn't get a response. Chrona asked what happened to Ragnarok. Maka had to tell her fellow miester that her weapon was gone. Maka confirmed Chrona being weaponless for she didn't sense the mean-spirited soul of Ragnarok.

Chrona screamed and screamed and screamed.

Chrona still screams and cries over Ragnarok.

Chrona felt unsafe without Ragnarok. Without the weapon, Chrona couldn't control the black blood that stilled flowed through the veins. Chrona clung to Maka more than ever and the Soul Miester-Weapon did everything she could for the struggling owner of the black blood.

Chrona dependence on Maka was needed greatly as over time Chrona was going through some physical changes.

It started with Death the Kid noticing that the once tall and willowy Chrona had lost a few inches in height. As the weeks went by, Chrona's shoulders began to round off at the edges. The waist thinned and the hips flared. The biggest change of all happened on one night with Chrona woke up screaming again. Chrona was sleeping over at Maka and Soul's shared apartment. The two roommates were awoken by Chrona's piercing screams. Maka was the first to reach Chrona who was in her bedroom.

"It won't stop! It won't stop coming out! Make the bleeding stop!"

At first, Maka searched Chrona for any cuts. Chrona had a tendency to bleed profusely of black blood from the tiniest of cuts due to the lack of control of the blood. Maka unzipped the sleeping bag to search Chrona's lower half. That was when she saw the origin and finally solved the mystery of Chrona's gender.

Chrona was a girl!

Maka called Marie. Marie was over immediately and helped Maka with the horrified Chrona. They took the newly discovered girl to Stein's laboratory. Stein was very willing to explore this incredible discovery. Several theories were made by the semi-mad genius but not even he was absolutely sure. But, he was sure one thing. Ragnarok, the loss of the weapon, was possibly why Chrona had changed so dramatically.

Chrona now had a new stressor in her new life. Chrona was a girl and had to learn how to deal with being one. Something she knew absolutely next to nothing about!

Chrona never identified herself as a person. She was her mother's child. Her mother's experiment. A piece of a puzzle to Medusa's crazy scheme to create madness. Medusa never showed love or appreciation to her own flesh and blood. All she knew was to kill and to become a Kishin. Now that she was labeled as a girl. A human girl. Not a monstrous Kishin-to-be. Chrona felt even more vulnerable and lost. It was overwhelming with all the new sensations and emotions. The emotional turmoil wreaked havoc on her blood. The largest known trigger happened between classes. Maka had left Chrona on her own for a brief moment and Chrona was approached by a male student. Boys were slowly warming up to Chrona's body changes. Chrona was curvy now, just like her mother, perhaps even more so (her aunt was the attractive elder sister, Arachne Gorgon). Plus, Chrona's vulnerable and shy personality seemed to awaken a need to protect her from most male students. Unfortunately, one male student saw Chrona as an easy target. He tried to put his moves on her but Chrona didn't understand his intentions and sudden attention! She tried to flee but was roughly grabbed. Chrona panicked. Her black blood reacted and burst from her body. Chrona unintentionally created Bloody Needles. The attack destroyed the hallway. Several students were pierced and cut. It was pure luck that no students were killed. The male student that hit on Chrona got the brunt of it yet he survived.

Chrona hid herself from the school in Stein's laboratory. No matter how much Marie and Maka pleaded with her to go back to school. Chrona refused.

Chrona didn't know to how deal with herself. She didn't understand her new body! Ragnarok was always the one to keep her head and body straight. Ragnarok was always the one who shielded her from harm. Though he had beaten her up on occasion, it was for the sake of their survival to get through Medusa's abuse. It had kept her alive up until that point when Medusa herself nearly killed her. It was Ragnarok's last save that cost him his life.

It was her fault that Ragnarok was gone. Her fault that she was alone.

* * *

In a small town there was church. The church bells ring the late hour of the night. The church wasn't too big or too small. It was open to those seeking help or wanting to be a part of the church. It was known to pick up as one would call strays and drifters in need.

Six months ago, a boy was found naked right at the foot of the church's steps. The boy was brought in immediately and tended to. The boy woke up a few weeks later with no memory of his past. Not even a name. He was taken into the church and would quietly wander about until he was completely healed. The boy was put to gentle labor. Lighting candles, welcoming patrons and cleaning here and there. He didn't speak to anyone, unless spoken to.

Weeks turn into months and the boy, called Cain began to become restless. More and more each day, he began acting out. The jobs that he used to do began to fall at the waist-side. He snapped at the sisters and on several occasions cursed out patrons. The sisters complain to the father to speak with the boy.

The father pulled Cain to the side and asked what was wrong. It took some coaxing, but finally Cain had enough of the father's prying and went on a tantrum about the nightmares he had been having for the past three months. He had dreamed of himself sinking in some dark ooze. He tried to climb out of it, but the ooze was alive and crawled over him, pulling him deeper until he sunk in. The nightmares begin to increase and become more detailed every time. Snakes began appearing and he hears a woman's chant, "Snake…snake…cobra…cobra…" The father was greatly disturbed by Cain's dreams.

Cain was sitting in the sanctuary alone staring at the stain glass. Cain had always stared at the stain glass since he had been taken in. Cain was drawn by them for the setting of the sanctuary felt familiar to him. A sister approaches Cain and requests his assistance. Cain refuses and tries to leave the sanctuary. He goes to the double doors and grips the door handle. He pauses.

" _That door there...It opens to the inside, right…?"_

That voice. Who is that? The voice was haunted and low. He knew that voice…who had that voice?

" _You need to have a complete grasp of your surroundings."_

"Cain? Where are you going?!"

"SHUT UP!" Caino screams.

"How dare you…"

"SHUT UP YOU, BITCH! I'M TRYING TO HEAR THE VOICE!"

" _That door there opens to the inside."_

Cain grabs the door's handle with two hands. He opens the door. The door opened out.

"…..wrong. This is wrong!"

" _The door opens in…"_

"The door opens in…" Cain repeats. "The door opens in…the door opens in." SLAM! "The door opens in!" SLAM. "The door opens in…the door opens in…the door opens in…it opens in, it opens in, it opens in, it opens in! Itopensinitopensinitopeninitopensinitopensin!"

Cain repeats these words like a demonic mantra as he continues ripping the door open and slamming it closes. The sister becomes frightened and flees to find help. Cain was still raving at the door when the father confronts him. He orders Cain to stop but his voice doesn't carry over Cain's howling. The father tries to use force to pry Caino away from the door. Despite Cain's lean frame he was remarkably strong!

It was the father's turn to leave Cain and go for more help. He was able to round up some men to pull Cain away from the door. It took two men on each hand to uncurl each finger from the handle. Six men and the father work hard bodily removed Cain. When he is released from the door, Cain went mad! He kicks and screams; spits and curses. Cain manages to shake his arm free and he throws a punch, hitting the father and breaking his nose. Furious, a man punches across Cain's face. The punch must have been a shock to him for he stops struggling and was still. His blue eyes were wide. The man who punched him stares at Cain. He had punched Cain hitting him along his nose. A dark fluid trickles out of it. His first thought that it was blood. But, it was far too dark to be blood!

"Is that blood?"

"It can't be!"

Cain's face…hurt. It hurt. Cain reaches up to his nose and holds it. He winces. Pulling his hand away he looks at hand. A black smudge was there. He reaches to nose again and sees more of the black fluid on his hand. Slowly, he brings his hand up to lips, sticks his tongue out and licks his hand tentatively.

"Blood…it's my blood…" Cain gasps.

"… _My blood is black,_ " agrees the voice in his head.

"…heh…heh heh…heh, heh, heh, heh…AHA HA HA HA HAAAAA~!"

Cain laughs with glee. He leans back backwards, laughing at the ceiling, his hands touching the ground. The men around back away from child laughing like a lunatic.

"He's mad!"

"His blood, he admits that it's his blood!"

"That blood is black as Satan's sin!"

Cain abruptly stops laughing. He manages to pull himself up from his awkward backwards arch, throwing himself forward, he now hunches his back and his eyes were glued to the floor.

"Hey guys…that's a great prank! You changed the doors! Ha ha ha! You got the doors to go out instead of in, right? The doors are suppose go in…not out! You tricked me! Ha ha ha, you funny guys!"

The black blood drops onto to the floor. Cain stares at his blood.

"My blood…my blood…"

" _My blood is black."_

There's that voice again! Who is that?

"Who are you?" Cain growls.

Cain blinks and the blood appears to be spreading around his feet. Cain's eye widen in panic as blood grows into a puddle around his feet. The blood rises from the puddle and crawl of his leg. Just like his nightmares!

" _ **What's wrong?**_ " asks another voice in his head.

Cain's heart beats in a rush. That voice. He didn't like _that_ voice. Where did the other voice go?

" _ **Nake, snake, cobra, cobra**_..."

"Go away! Go away!"

" _ **Nake, snake, cobra, cobra**_!"

"Get away from meeeeeeee-!" Cain grips his hair.

" _ **It's you two**_ …"

Who?

" _ **It's you two who embody the ultimate weapon and meister**_."

"You two? Who's the two? There's only me! Just me and my black blood…who's the weapon? Who's the meister? Which one's me? Am I the weapon? Am I the meister!? I don't know…it's just me and my black blood…two? Two?! Who's the two?"

" _My blood is back_."

"…Is it you?" Cain asks almost innocently.

" _ **You will become a Kishin**_!"

"Who? Who will be a Kishin?!"

" _ **Chrona**_ …"

"Ch…Chrona?...Chrona?"

" _Hee hee hee, I am a Kishin_!"

"It's you?...It's you, Chrona?"

From the pool of blood a hand whips out and grasps above the surface. Another hand pulls itself up. That hands strain and a body is pulled out the liquid darkness. Cain was staring at mirror image of himself. The same light lavender short hair with the ends uneven. It had eyes just like his, pale and blue with dark bags under them. His own eyes look up at him with an unfocused, glassy-eyed expression. His other self was wearing a dark gown with a white collar clamped around his neck.

" _Isn't that right, Ragnarok?_ "

Cain blinks.

"… _Scream…Resonance_ …"

Cain's eye twitches and he slowly grins. His grin cuts his face in half. He bares all his teeth even revealing his pink gums. Cain straightens his body up, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Heh heh heh…. _ **PIIIIIGIEEEEEYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_!"

* * *

"Good morning, Maka." Greets the weapon, Tsubaki.

"Good morning, Tsubaki." Maka smiles lightly.

Soul and Black*Star knock their wrists together in a cool, manly greeting.

"Is everything okay, Maka?" Tsubaki loses her smile. "Is it, Chrona?"

Maka sighs and nods, "I don't know what I can do for her. She seems so lost."

"Give her time, Maka. That's all you can do," Soul shrugs.

"Yes, that's all we can do for her." Death the Kid joins them, along with Liz and Patty. "It has been six months since she's lost her weapon, Ragnarok. Yes, he wasn't the most pleasant being, but they had been through hell together, being under Medusa and all."

"That is the only good thing Ragnarok was. He was better company than Medusa! At least he kept her alive…until the end." Maka bows her head.

The mood is somber amongst the meisters and weapons. All had grown attached to Chrona and Ragnarok. Chrona was a strange, socially awkward person. She hid herself from others and when she was unable to deal with something she rushed to Mr. Corner. Ragnarok always bullied her. Punching her head, giving her noogies and threatening her to grow a spine and face her fears. He was rude to others, especially to Maka. He hated Maka, hated that she became Chrona's friend. But, slowly, he had opened up to them. He hated Maka, but would do her a favor…for a jellybean or more. Tsubaki was patient with Ragnarok and it seemed that no matter what he said to her she would bear it with a smile. He stopped insulting Tsubaki quickly when she offered him her cooking, which he enjoyed. Patty had found both Ragnarok and Chrona amusing. She and her big sister had a good time finding Chrona something to wear for a party thrown by Kidd.

"Well…er…anyway," Liz clears her throat, "It looks like we're all going to same place. To see Lord Death, wonder what he wants."

"Possibly some special missions," Kidd offers.

"Yeah, but all of us at the same time…" asks Soul.

"I bet is a really BIG mission! Don't know why you called you guys! I'm a big enough man to handle this mission!"

"W-well, you're probably right about it being a big mission or two," Tsubaki agrees, "But, it could be very dangerous and may require us to work as a team."

Maka temporarily puts her concerns of Chrona behind her. Her fellow meisters and weapons' speculations of why Lord Death called them all at the same time meant that the mission was certainly something serious and very dangerous.

They enter the blue skies and white puffy cloud atmosphere of Lord Death's office. The headmaster of the DWMA, wrapped in his dark cloak and silly white skull-motif mask bounces happily seeing his top students arrive. A large white, blocky hand snaps away from his skinny body and waves.

"What's up~!" he greets cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lord Death."

"Hmmmm," his mask tightens pensively.

The students were quiet, awaiting Lord Death's orders.

"This mission is very important," he cuts to the chase. "A church had taken in a young man. This young man had been found at their doorstep completely naked and without memory."

Patty giggles, hearing the word naked.

"The young man had been with the church for six months, but yesterday, something terrible had happen! The boy snapped out of the blue and attacked the members of the church. According to the report, the boy is a weapon that lost control of himself."

"An out-of-control weapon? Nothing out of the ordinary," Kidd narrows his eyes. "It does happen from time to time of a weapon just entering puberty…"

Patty snorts. Kidd sighs and continues, "…would discover that he or she is a weapon and is unable to control themselves. Is the situation that bad that it requires all of us to handle a single weapon?"

"Indeed it does. Further into the report and various witnesses' statements from the survivors were mentions of some things about the weapon that all of you are very familiar with. Especially, Maka and Soul and Kidd, Patty and Liz. You have fought this weapon before. The weapon was struck during a struggle. His nose began bleeding."

Maka shivers. Soul tenses as he feels his scar begin to itch.

"His blood bled black."


	2. Chapter 2

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Soul Eater

The Gorgon Twins

* * *

Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo

 _This story is based from the anime ending of Soul Eater. Not the manga. Bits and pieces of the original manga of Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT will be used_.

* * *

Chapter Two: The Gorgon Twins Unite…Not Completely

"Incredible," Soul mutters. "Ragnarok is alive. Do you think Chrona would be happy?"

There are mixed feelings in Maka. Chrona did miss Ragnarok. She was lost without his protection and "encouragement". That sort of love and care was all she knew. Chrona is still sort of spooked by the gentle affection given to her by Maka. Ragnarok maybe was feeling the same. Lost and waking up to realizize that he was alone without his constant partner. Maka wanted to tell Chrona, but Lord Death told them not to tell Chrona about Ragnarok. For now, their mission was to subdue Ragnarok and bring him to the DWMA.

The DWMA students arrived at the village of the church. They first visited the hospital to gather more information. There was little to update. The patients were cut up and broken, but they will survive and recover. The father asks the students to do what they can for Ragnarok. The father had forgiven Ragnarok for his actions.

"Thank you for understanding." Maka bows to the father.

"Young lady, do you know of this Chrona?"

"They were separated but now it looks like we will be uniting them."

The father smiles, "I hope their reunion will bring him peace of mind and peace to his soul."

Arriving at the church gave the students the impression of Swiss cheese. There were holes riddling throughout the church. Maka goes up to the door. She can sense him. Ragnarok was within the church. His soul was in chaos. She shivers. Soul puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Déjà vu, huh?"

"Yeah…but were ready for him this time."

"Right, so no worries," Soul shakes her shoulder.

Maka takes a deep breath and puts a hand around the door knob of the church door. The knobs turns, it was unlocked and she tries to open the door inwards. It doesn't budge.

"Huh?"

Maka releases the door knob. She tries again and pulls the door out. It opens. Maka blinks and shakes her head. Jeez, this situation was so weird! She and Soul enter the church. Maka looks down the sanctuary of the church to the altar. The altar was raised off the floor with steps built to climb it. Sitting on the steps was a boy. His lanky torso was bent over his hips as he hung loosely forward. His hands hang limply on a step below his feet. His hair was the same color hair as Chrona! Maka frowns at this. She holds a hand out to stop Soul from following her as she continues on the path to the boy.

Was it? Could it be?

"Ragnarok?"

The boy's hand twitches.

"Ragnarok…is it really…"

"…well, well, well….is that you…you pig-tailed sow!"

His body bolts upright and blue eyes gleam menacingly up at her. Maka gasps.

"Holy crap…! It's Ragnarok…he's human now!" Soul yelps, "And…he looks just like…"

"You!" Ragnarok snarls as he stood. "It's your fault that I'm alone! Stupid cow! Stupid pig girl! Why did Chrona have to die for you?!"

"What?!...Wait a minute, she's alive!" Maka tries to explain.

"Don't lie to me! I saw her die! YOU'RE A LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!"

Blades of various types, lengths and widths pierce out of Ragnarok's body as he screams. Maka holds her hand out and in a flash Soul turns into his weapon form and places himself into her hands. Maka senses his soul's anger, confusion…and the most shocking, fear and sadness. His soul surrounds him. By himself, without Chrona, Ragnarok was still powerful. The soul had the form of his ink-blob body, with his bulging eyes with X-crosses for eyes. Maka shivered at the thought of what he would have been like if he was a Kishin egg! Ragnarok stops screaming and is silent when Maka crouches into a defensive position with Soul in her hands. A creepy smile stretches his mouth from ear to ear.

"Huuuuuuuh?! Are you here to finish the job? You're here to kill me too!"

The blades are drawn back into his body. The blades that had burst out had left cuts of varying degrees all over him. He was bleeding through his dark church clothes but didn't look to be in pain.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh….not going to happen!"

"Ragnarok," Maka speaks firmly. "Chrona is alive. I was sent by Lord Death to take you to the DWMA!"

"Stop your squealing lying!"

Black blood that was dripping from his wounds, solidify and become blades. They were thrust towards Maka. Maka runs towards the blades, spinning Soul about her to deflect and parry the blades that tried to slice her through. Ragnarok screams and with the half-dozen blades tries to jab at her rapidly. She continues to deflect and she move closer. Ragnarok is filled with panic.

"Get away! Stay away!"

The blades become thin allowing the black blood to spread and double the forms of blades. When Maka struck his blood, it splattered all over the floor and pulpits. Ragnarok grin of confidence returns.

"Sucker!...BLOODY NEEDLES!"

Out of the splatters of blood that was blessed over the wood and floor dart towards Maka. Maka huffs and calls on Soul. Soul confirms that he understood and quickly plays the keys within his blade. The strike of the keys ring through the air and disrupts the solidity of the blood and it splashes to the ground. Ragnarok narrows his eyes.

"Ohhhhhh, so Ms. Piggy got some new tricks, huh?"

"Nervous?" Maka smirks.

"Fuck you!" He growls

Maka flinches when his soul increases in slight…still not at the level when he was bonded with Chrona, but enough to remind Maka to be wary. Though he was alone, he had grown up fighting and killing at the same time as Chrona. He wasn't a novice!

Ragnarok holds his hand out and a familiar blade forms out of the cut in his palm. His original blade form. He holds the blade in front of his face, just like Chrona, in his one hand. Unlike Chrona, who had her hand on her upper sword arm, Ragnarok placed his free hand behind his back. In this form he appears to have calmed down. He looked strangely formal. But his eyes held Maka's form and it was filled with anger. Maka swings Soul and readies herself.

Ragnarok lunges forward, sword stretched out. Maka turns soul and guards. Metal grinds together. Maka and Ragnarok were face to face. His eyes were like blue fire. Maka felt strangely hot and cold at the same time. Like the burn of ice on bare skin.

"Little pig," he snaps.

He lifts a long leg and shoves his foot into Maka's stomach. Maka coughs and stumbles backwards. Ragnarok moves with a thrust. Soul's blade touches the ground and Maka uses him to regain her balance and lifts herself off the ground out of the sword's way. Twisting herself, Maka makes an upward swing. Reacting quickly, Ragnarok raises his arm and with a twirl of wrist with an upward guard, moving with the flow of the scythe's cut. Maka and Ragnarok stare at each other.

"Well, well…did the little piggy learn her lesson from the first time with we fought…" he grins. "You're a little braver…huuuh~?" Ragnarok grins.

"I did learn my lesson from the first fight…the second time we fought…I was even better. It pains me to admit it…but you, by yourself, are very skilled…maybe more so than Chrona."

"…heh…heh….heheheh….Heeeehah…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ragnarok cackles.

He laughs so hard that he drops his form and the blade tip creates a spark when it struck the ground. Ragnarok's back bends into an arch as he laughs towards the ceiling. Taking a great long gasp he rights himself up.

"What's this?! What's this?! I'm getting compliments from the little piggy? Such a weirdo…are you falling for me cause' of my skills?"

Maka's nose crinkles in disgust.

"Gross!" Both she and Ragnarok exclaim their displeasure.

Narrowing their eyes they rush at each other again. Slashing and jabbing, sparks fly through the room. Maka quickly guards, parries and dodges Ragnarok's blade and his black blood. Those she missed, Soul handled using his soul music to weaken the solidity of the Bloody Needles. Ragnarok's attacks come in faster and faster and he was growing frustrated in being now unable to land a blow onto Maka. He screams in frustration; the very church shudders shaking off dust and loose wood.

"He's starting to lose it…he'll start making mistakes but it will still be dangerous!" Soul warns.

"I know. We can't cut him…we only want to subdue him…"

"Get in close."

"Got it!"

Maka makes another approach to the front. Blood spikes rise from the blood soaked floor. Maka darts between the spikes, leaping over the pews. Maka uses the leverage of the pews to leap up from a downward attack. Ragnarok summons his Bloody Needles once again. Maka spins Soul while deflecting and weakening the needles. Maka is coming down on him and in defense Ragnarok creates a dome shield of blood over him. With a flash, Maka calls out for Soul Resoance, Soul's blade glows white and transform into a larger crescent shape of Witch Hunter. She slashes through the bloody barrier and it shreds to pieces. Moving along with the string, Maka strikes her foot out and catches Ragnarok across his cheek. Stunned, it was Ragnarok's turn to stumble back. Maka doesn't let up as she reaches into her jacket and pulls out the thickest, hardcover book!

"MAKA CHOP!"

The textbook-size book strikes home in the center of Ragnarok's head leaving a great indent! Ragnarok makes a choking sound while his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He falls backwards onto his back, book still stuck in his head. Maka stands over him and claps her hands together to remove imaginary dust. Soul returns to his human form and stands beside his miester. He winces a bit.

"I bet you have been dreaming of the chance to Maka Chop that guy!"

"You bet!" Maka snickers.

* * *

Chrona was in Stein's lab with Marie. Marie had just set a tray of tea on a table between them. Chrona stares at the tea pot and wonders how the tea set got stitches. Marie offers Chrona a cup and she takes it. Chrona's tea was light honey brown color from the creamer and sweetened further with a bit of honey. It smelled nice giving her some comfort. Chrona gasps and jerks, the tea cup shudders and the tea sloshes about. Marie tilts her head curiously.

"Chrona? What's wrong?"

"I….I can feel him! I can feel…Raganrok!"

Ragnarok had been strapped into the bed with heavy leather straps in the nurse's office. Standing around him was Maka, Soul, Prof. Stein and Kid.

"It's…He's…incredible!" Kid stares down on him. "He looks just like Chrona."

Maka and Soul nod. Stein now believes that his theory of Ragnarok's soul had some effects on Chrona when they were together. It was more than just their soul's it was their bodies. It also made sense of why their union went so smoothly.

"Medusa got lucky giving birth to twins. Though they were opposite genders, they are still physically close in their genes. When the Kishin, Asura, devoured his weapon his features and personality never changed. He simply consumed the weapon and took its power." Steins stimulates his mind with his screw. "Ragnarok retained his consciousness and personality."

As a precaution, Stein had injected a tranquilizer into Ragnarok to keep him unconscious. Maka and Soul were instructed to watch over him.

"So, what now? Now that we brought him here?" asks Soul.

"The staff and I shall be discussing both Ragnarok and Chrona's fate with Lord Death. The main concern is Ragnarok. We couldn't let him live on his own out in the world. There is a concern that such a dangerous child-weapon might end up in the hands of another witch…"

"Ah, Chrona!" Marie's voice calls from a far!

Maka gasps and whips her head towards the door, just as Chrona jogs through. She stills instantly seeing everyone in the room, before laying her eyes on Ragnarok. She gasps and covers her mouth in shock. The boy that shared her appearance felt like Ragnarok, yet his skin was pale like hers and his hair was the same as hers.

"Maka! Is that really…Ragnarok?"

Maka goes to Chrona and takes her hand leading her closer to him. She confirms it and relays her encounter with him. How his blood was black and he used the same techniques as she. Chrona bursts into tears and throws herself onto him. They later try to take her away from him but Chrona refused to leave him. Maka helped Chrona get comfortable beside him in a chair and stayed with her until she fell asleep in the bed next to him.

* * *

Maka bolts awake off the sofa when she hears screaming and yelling. After getting her bearings she finds Chrona lying on the bed she was sleeping on with Ragnarok straddling her hips. His eyes were wild with panic with a crazed smile!

"You're alive! You're alive, you damn bastard…but what the hell…what is this? What is wrong with your body?!"

He stretches and tears at her clothes. Chrona screams and was trying to push Ragnarok off her but was a desperate struggle. With one good tug Ragnarok rips the top part of her dress revealing her white bra. Ragnarok makes a strange sound and grabs them.

"What are those?! What the hell are those?!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Chrona was red all over.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Soul enters the room and was startled at the scene. Maka was comforting Chrona who was covered by hospital bed sheets around her shoulders. Ragnarok was unconscious in the bed but he had a book lodged into his skull, again.

"Uhhhhh, what happened here?"

"That's a good question," Stein appears behind him.

Chrona and Maka explained what happen. Ragnarok had woken up and noticed Chrona. In his shock he busted through his straps and grabbed Chrona out of joy and shock. It was to be expected that Ragnarok would be shocked by Chrona's appearance. Perhaps, Ragnarok had though she was a boy himself. Stein deduces that when they were combined that gender wasn't their concern next to survival. Stein checks over Ragnarok, including the damage to his skull but doesn't bother to remove. He leaves Maka and Soul to watch over the Black Blood Twins. He had a meeting with Lord Death.

* * *

Lord Death, Spirit, Marie and Sid were waiting on Stein when the reformed mad-doctor finally joins them. He informs them that Ragnarok had been awake and reacted to Chrona in great surprise. Lord Death chuckles and assures Stein that they will get use to other.

"It is safe to assume that you wish to keep both Medusa's children," asks Sid.

"Indeed, indeed, very much so," Lord Death nods. "The world is safe for them to let either once lose. One of many of concern about the two children is another witch getting a hold of them. Medusa was a witch that was feared and hated by other witches but they couldn't deny that she was an ambitious genius and the creation and evolution of her children is astounding. Witches will want to covet the children's power for their own desires and great chaos will ensue if they do. They will be safer under the watch of the DWMA, but they won't be imprisoned! Of course not, of course not! It wouldn't be fair to punish them for the crimes of their parent. They will become students."

"Chrona had been doing slightly well until that incident happen," Marie sighs. "Even with Maka and I's guidance and encouragement, Chrona has become more fearful than before of others and herself."

"Now that Ragnarok is back in her life, he could become a more forceful hand in getting Chrona out of her shell. He has done so for most of their lives together," said Stein.

Spirit snorts, "But all that kid knows his killing! He is as childish as Chrona about the ways of proper society and how the world works."

"Heh," Stein grins, "That's rich coming from you!"

"Why you…"

"Ragnarok wouldn't have complete control of Chrona," Sid interrupts. "He too would need guidance which it may be wise to not just enroll them into the DWMA, but also to enroll them into the NOT program."

Marie's single eye blinks, "The Normally Overcome Target program?"

Sid nods, "Chrona wasn't in the program due to her…extreme anxiety at the time since she was pulled away from Medusa. She was in constant company of Maka who reached out her soul to her and had formed a great bond. It was to help her adjust being around people in a social setting. Along with Ragnarok, it is time for her and her brother to grow independent."

"They are both powerful and would have contributed greatly as students of the EAT program. But they are not mentally prepared or educated enough to do. Do we all agree to this plan to fully convert Chrona and Ragnarok Gorgon?" Lord Death asks all around.

All adults raise their hand, Spirit a little reluctant.

* * *

"Awesome! Fantastic," Lord Death claps his large white hands. "Please, I'm counting on you to make the arrangements. Marie, please inform this idea with the twins along with Maka and Soul."

"DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Ragnarok was awake again, once again strapped. He accuses Maka and Soul of changing Chrona to be a weakling girl. It was futile to explain to the irate Black Blood weapon through his screaming so Maka kept her mouth shut while her brow twitches in annoyance. Chrona tried to explain but was unable to. She didn't have a clear understanding of what happened to her. Soul lounges on a bed and yawns.

"How can you relax through all this noise?" Maka finally speaks.

"Huh…what you say?"

"I said…How can you relax…?!"

"SHUT UP! YOUR SQUEALING IS MAKING MY EARS BLEED!"

Maka growls and pulls out a book. Chrona gasps and gets between Maka and Ragnarok.

"P-please calm down! Ragnarok is just a little upset!"

Marie bursts into the room and was smiling brightly and wishes everyone a cheery good morning. She was ignored as the teens argue with one another. She tries to speak up again but to no avail. With a sigh she transforms her arm to a hammer and strikes a wall.

"EXCUSE ME PLEASE!"

Silence.

Marie returns her arm to normal and goes back to beaming, "I have good news! Chrona and Ragnarok are to become official students of the DWMA to be a part of the NOT program."

Soul sits up and Maka gaps, "WHAT?! The NOT program?"

Soul thumbs to Ragnarok, "Him? In the NOT program?"

Marie nods.

"Hell no, I'm not going to school like some pansy school kid? I refuse!"

"You have no choice. We can't allow you and Chrona to be unsupervised. It is also for your safety to remain within the school so that enemies of your mother don't get their hands on you for their own experiments and personal gains. Is that what you want? To be controlled over by another witch?"

Chrona shudders and whimpers. Ragnarok is quiet and narrows his eyes.

"There are many benefits to the NOT program. Both you and Chrona would get a proper education! More importantly, since you two are now your own person there are certain things you need to learn and understand about your bodies. Especially since the Black Blood is within both you. According to Maka, you still have control of the Black Blood, while Chrona doesn't. Though she was your miester, Ragnarok, Chrona is a weapon herself…like Maka!"

Ragnarok snorts and stretches out his neck to look at Chrona.

"Tch, you can't handle your own blood?" he snaps.

Chrona shakes her head. He clicks his tongue again.

"Arrangements are being made for you two live in the dorms. Of course, the dorms are separated by gender…"

"HAAAAH?!" Ragnarok glares at Marie.

"I…I can't stay in the room that I have?" Chrona stutters.

"Chrona," Marie speaks gently and takes a seat by the girl. "I understand that you have an anxiety when it comes to other people. For a little while you were afraid of me! But, Maka can't be with you all the time…"

"She doesn't need that pig, I'm here now!"

"Yes, but you also need to learn how to deal with other people. You two are no longer leaving just for each other anymore. There's a whole world that is waiting for you!"

Ragnarok rolls his eyes and groans in disgust of Marie's words.

"A world that doesn't revolve around Maka or Medusa, by learning to deal with other people the more human you will become and learn to understand more about yourself and others. In time, maybe you would wish to live an ordinary life in peace or join Maka, Soul and the others in the EAT program and protect the world from falling into madness. Asura has been defeated for good, but there are still individuals out there that fall into madness and strive to become a Kishin. Ragnarok you like to fight and want to get stronger…but you need to learn to have a sound body, mind and soul so you won't be tempted to fall onto a dark path once again. You must join the EAT program along with Chrona. You have no choice."

Chrona looks to Ragnarok, "I want to stay."

Ragnarok narrows his eyes at her. Chrona repeats her desire to stay. With a sigh, he turns his head away from everyone.

"Fine. But only because we have nowhere else to…and I don't want to be under another witch's spell…this blows!"

Chrona smiles and steps up to Ragnarok's side.

"Ragnarok!"

"Whaaat?!"

"Maka said that because we look the same that makes us twins. You're my brother and I'm your sister!"

"Yeah, so?!"

"So, we're a family, right?"

Ragnarok huffs and shrugs, "I guess so…."

Chrona pecks Ragnarok's cheek. The male Gorgon twin's eyes widen and his cheeks dark with a purple tinge of a blush.

"What the f…ewwww, get away! Gross! Nasty! Don't ever do that again! Pleeeegh! Petooey!" He spits and sputters.

Maka sighs and rolls her eyes but couldn't fight back the smile seeing Chrona smiling down on Ragnarok. Chrona was happy to see the rude boy, happy to have him as a brother. Maka hopes that the NOT program would help them both.


	3. Chapter 3

SakuraSamuraiGirl

Soul Eater

The Gorgon Twins

* * *

Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Okubo

 _This story is based from the anime ending of Soul Eater. Not the manga. Bits and pieces of the original manga of Soul Eater and Soul Eater NOT will be used_.

* * *

Chapter Three: We Are Equals

Chrona had been following Maka through her apartment. She was clinging to her fellow meister, but the back of her sweater, pinched between her fingers. Maka allowed her to do so as she packed away what little belongings Chrona had in her six months of living in the apartment. Blair seemed just as depressed and clung to Chrona as well. Soul watched the train of depression from the couch and sighs.

"Geez…you're all acting like she moving out of the country. So not cool…"

"Quiet, Soul!" Maka pouts.

"Hmph…I'm kind of surprise that the cat is depressed…I didn't think that you were that close to Chrona, Blair."

"Of course, I like Chrona! She's so cute…and she pets Blair so nice~!"

"Again, she's not moving away to some far country…"

There was a loud banging on the door which startles Chrona to jolt violently.

"SOUUUUUUUUL!"

Soul sighs and rises from the couch, "It's okay, Chrona. It's only Black*Star. We're going to take Ragnarok to the dorms…wish us luck."

"I'm sorry," murmurs Chrona.

Soul stares at Chrona and smiles while shrugging his shoulders, "No fault of yours. It's going to be interesting dealing with Ragnarok in human form. At least now we can smack him."

Maka grins at that and wishes him luck. Maka and Chrona left a little after soul with Chrona's belongings in a medium-size rolling suitcase. The girls' dorm was one of the places that Chrona was unfamiliar with. She had been around the school and only gone to places where Maka goes, which was very small. She knew more about the school's layout better than Marie, who sense of direction was horrible. At the dorm's entrance Maka opens the door for Chrona. Chrona goes through the doorway with her head downcast, clutching her arm tightly. There was popping sounds and two voices ring out.

"WELCOME CHRONA!"

Chrona was surprised as rainbow confetti fluttered about her and rested on her. Before were three girls with ebony hair, a brunette and a blonde. The girl with dark hair had pigtails like Maka. She was dressed in a dark school girl's uniform. The brunette wore a brighter, colorful school girl uniform of a pale yellow sweater and a blue skirt. Her short hair had a small ponytail at the top of her head. The last girl, the blonde, appeared very classy. Her hair was very long and she dressed in a white dress.

"Hello, Chrona! My name is Tsugumi Harudori! Maka told us that you were coming! We're so excited to meet a good friend of hers."

Chrona blinks several times and looks towards Maka. She smiles and nods.

"They're in their second year in the NOT program. So they understand how it feels to be new in a new place. I'm leaving her in your hands."

Chrona whimpers. Maka and the welcoming girls looked at her and then at each other. Maka nods her head in understanding. She will stay a little longer. Chrona's room was on the second floor in the middle of the hallway. As they got to the door, it opens and an older girl with braided pigtails and glasses leaves the room. She sees the group and smiles gently.

"Ah, just in time! I'm sorry I wasn't at the door to greet you! I'm the superintendent of these dorms."

"Huh, what happened to Misery," Maka frowns.

"Uh..well," the superintendent begins.

"Miss Misery was becoming a little unstable," Chrona learned that the blonde's name was Anya.

"But I heard that she's doing better now!" Tsugumi assures Maka.

"This is Eternal Feather!" the brunette, Meme blurts out.

Eternal Feather smile widens and she laughs, "But don't get used to it…in a few months, I will finally….FINALLY be able to change my name!" Tears stream down her face. "I'm so happy~!"

Tsugumi and Meme comfort her, but Eternal Feather assures them that they were tears of joy.

"Heh, I'm glad for you!...That was rather cruel of Kim…" Maka looks to Chrona, "I'll explain later…" she promises.

Eternal Feather regains her composure and allows the girls to settle Chrona in. Inside were three beds each taking a wall of the room. On the left side of the room was a bedroom set that had a chameleon them going on. The bed frame looked like the body of a purple chameleon with the pillows and bedsheets following the theme. There was a short bookcase filled with children's books. On top of its surface were a variety of stuffed animals…all of different colored chameleons. On the right, the bed set was also interesting. It was a twin-size bed with a canopy. Hanging off the canopy were colorful beads giving it a mystical feel. Stars were a gentle theme in that area. The area across the room had a basic twin bed, dresser, book shelf and desk.

"This is your spot, Chrona. It looks boring now, but I'm sure once we get your stuff out, it would be cozy!" Tsugumi smiles.

They do just that and to the girls of the dorm's surprise, it didn't take much. All Chrona possessed frilly, white pillow, a gray blanket, up to three outfit (two more dresses like the long black Chrona usually wore) and an all-white suit. The bookshelf was hardly full, Chrona had two black journals. Anya was the most astounded.

"You have so little!" she exclaimed.

"A-anya!" Tsugumi whispers harshly.

Quick footsteps came through the hall and a little girl bursts in dragging another young girl with her. The little girl had short brown hair and pinkish-red eyes. Over her shoulders was a cloak over a simple white dress. Despite her simple outfit, she wore an outrageous hat! The hat was a witch's hat with the face of chameleon with its tongue sticking out and yellow bulging eyes. Her companion had a bored expression. Her hat was unusual but not as out there as the witch's hat. It was an orange cloak with cat ears. Under the hood, was short blonde hair. Under the cloak was a long sleeved shirt, her shorts were puffy and purple over another shade of purple leggings with brown boots.

"Is she here yet! Is she here yet!"

"Urrgh, little brats!"

Following the girl was someone Chrona recognized. She had seen her in Maka's classes. The girl had short pink hair and bright teal blue eyes. She was panting after the girl and looks waves.

"H-hey…" she gasps.

Breathing harder, another girl with dark hair, she was the pink-haired girl's weapon Chrona recalls.

"Kim! Jackie!" Maka was surprised.

"We're sorry, Angela had been really looking forward to meeting Chrona…" gasps Jackie. "We were trying to distract her until Chrona was comfortable."

Angela, the girl with the witch's hat, releases the cat-eared girl's hand and stomps right up to Chrona. Chrona stares down at the little girl and recognition reaches her eyes.

"I…I know you."

Angela smiles brightly, "Yeah! I've seen you with that scary Miss Medusa! Was she really your mama?"

Chrona nods. "She's gone now. I get to stay here."

"Here is scary, isn't it?"

Chrona nods. Angela walks closer to Chrona and takes her hand.

"Don't worry! We witches will stick together! Right, Miss Kim?!"

Kim shrugs her shoulders, "I guess…but it's going to be expensive if I got to babysit someone the same age as me!"

"Oh, Kim…" Jackie huffs.

"I'm sorry…I don't…have any money."

"Of course you do!" Kim grins, "All students of the DWMA get a nice little weekly allowance."

"Starting this week you'll get an allowance. I don't think I have to worry about you spending it all…but, please don't let Kim take it all….Kim, no funny business," Maka glares at Kim.

"Awww, c'mon Maka! Let the girl think for herself….okay, okay, okay!" Kim lifts her hands up in surrender when Maka growls. "Sheesh, such a mother hen!"

"Don't be shy, Kana, come say hello to Chrona, she's going to be your new roommate with you and Angela."

Kana joins the group and looks into Chrona's eyes. Chrona begins to grow nervous until Kana reaches into cloak and pulls out a deck of cards. She fans outs the cards into her hand and holds them out face down in front of her.

"Pick a card."

"Ohhhh, Kana is going to give you a fortune!" claps Angela.

"Don't worry, Chrona!" Anya folds her arms, "Don't take it too seriously!"

Kana glares at Anya. Chrona reaches out with a shaking hand and picks a card from the middle. Flipping the card up her eyes widen. On the card was a man and woman in the nude embracing. The others take a peek and were stunned.

"W-what?!" Maka stutters and blushes.

"N-no way!" Kim was in disbelief.

Kana takes the card and even her own little eyebrows were raised, "How fortunate. You will find love very soon. It's close. In fact, you've already met him."

Chrona's eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No! No, I…that's impossible…I don't know…how to deal with love!"

Maka and Eternal Feather try to calm Chrona down. Anya appeared to be furious and yells how unfair that Chrona was able to draw a romantic fortune! Kana's response was to pull out the Fool card. Tsugumi holds Anya back. She calls out to Meme for help but realizes that her friend was distracted. Meme had pulled out one of Chrona's black journals and had started reading it. Meme was still and there was a dark cloud hanging over her. Meme's shoulders were slumped low, even her ponytail was drooping.

"Meme?" Tsugumi questions her.

All the other girls notice Meme. The journal falls from Meme's hands.

"I wish I've never been born," she murmurs.

Maka sighs.

* * *

Chrona is distracted away from her fortune by getting a complete tour of the dorms. She was shown the common areas, the study, the kitchen and the bathing area. It was lunch time when the completed the dorm tour and it was a good opportunity to take Chrona to the cafeteria. Chrona's anxiety appears as the students there eyed her and the girls with her. Particularly, their attention was on Kim and Angela. Due certain events surrounding Brew and the Arachnophobia, it was discovered that Kim was a witch. The school's students were split in their opinions of Kim's presence. Angela also received curious gazes. Angela was a witch but was only a child, she posed little threat…but she was still a witch. But there was great apprehension when it came to Chrona. It had been a few months since Chrona last attended school. Not since the Bloody Needle Hallway incident. Even before then, Chrona was someone to be wary of. She was the daughter of the Witch Medusa who created all sorts of chaos and havoc for DWMA along with her sisters, Archane and Shaula. All three Gorgon Sisters caused the DWMA great harm, Shaula and Medusa were more notable being that they had managed to slip in so close to the heart of DWMA.

Maka kept a cheery expression and she worked with Tsugumi to distract Chrona and told her not to worry. Even Kim was sympathetic, realizing that Chrona was a lot like her due to be associated with witches. They had just got in line when there was a great racket and a shout. Taking a look, Maka groans and buries her face in her hand. Kim and Jackie's eyes widen.

"Whoooa~!" Kim looks to Maka, "No way! Is that… _him_?"

Maka nods while her face was still within her palm, "Yes. That's Ragnarok. By his appearance, you can say that he's Chrona's brother."

"What a twist!" Kim grins. "You know…he isn't that bad looking either!"

"Kim!" Maka scolds.

Ragnarok was provided a new outfit. It was a form-fitting sleeveless black shirt with black jeans held up by a white belt and on his feet was a pair of black sneakers. Ragnarok was growling at a student, who he had bumped and knocked over his tray. The student in question was pretty burly. His muscles pushes against his stripped shirt.

"What the hell was that for?!" roars the student.

"Didn't like the way you were looking at me!" Ragnarok snaps back.

Behind Ragnarok was Soul, Kid and Black*Star. Kid was pinching his nose between two fingers with a hand on his hip. Soul was gazing up at the ceiling, probably asking to himself, "why"? Black*Star seemed to be the only one happy that a possible throw down was about to ensue. He often engages into fights throughout the school himself.

"In fact," Ragnarok glares about the cafeteria, "I'm sick of all the looks you've been giving me AND Chrona! What the hell are you looking at? HUHH?! Never seen another human being before?!"

"You and that girl aren't human!" the stripped-shirt student points.

Ragnarok slowly turns his gaze back on him. Soul and Kid also give their fellow peer disapproving glares. A grin spreads across Ragnarok's face.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah….I see…I get it now…it's because of Medusa, huh? Because we're her kids huh…oh, I haven't gotten about big bad auntie Spidey…and I just heard that we had another auntie…some little runt insect…funny how our side of the family are the ones that catches you oh so mighty and powerful DWMA by surprise!"

"You sound so proud them!" The student growls.

"I don't give a fuck about them!" roars Ragnarok. "You shits assume a lot about me and that Shinigami wants me and Chrona to learn to get along with you? He and his bullshit wishful thinking! To hell with you all then! I don't have to be friends with you and neither does Chrona!"

"Huh, that girl! To think that we were afraid of her! She's just some little witch that can't even control herself! An emotional wreck that has a breakdown and goes hide in a corner or behind Maka. Pfft, Demon Weapon, my ass!" laughs the student.

"HUH?! What was that?!" Ragnarok was shocked.

Chrona moves closer to Maka and Maka holds her hand.

"Are you calling Chrona weak?! What the fuck...? HEY! CHRONA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YA'?!"

Ragnarok whips his head around and spots her. He narrows his eyes and like a dark, storm races towards her. He grabs Chrona's arm and rips her away from Maka. Maka shouts and pulls out a book for a chop. She slams it on his head but Ragnarok's head doesn't cave in. Maka gasps. Ragnarok's blood had hardened, protecting him from her attack. Ragnarok didn't even flinch when the chop was deflected. He snarls at Chrona and bangs his fists against the sides of her head. Chrona yelps as he grinds his knuckles into her skull.

"What the hell, Chrona? What the hell? What the hell?! What the hell have you been doing since I was gone?!"

"Nothing!" she gasps in pain.

"Nothing?! Nothing?! So you been these assholes punching bag?!"

"No…I wasn't anyone's punching bag….ow! Ouch!...I…I hid from everyone!"

"WHY?!"

Chrona begins to cry… "Because…I'm weak…" she admits.

Ragnarok freezes and the pressure ease away.

"Weak? Weak? WEEEEEEEEEAK?!" Ragnarok shrieks. "GOD DAMN IT! WHAT HAS THAT PIG BEEN TEACHING YOU! TO BE A DOOR MAT?! TO BE A DAMN, WEAK, LOSER OF A DOOR MAT?!"

Ragnarok grabs a handful of her hair and forces her to look at him. Chrona gasps seeing the fury darkening his face.

"Chrona! Chrona! You're not weak," he speaks in quiet rage. "You're not weak because I'm not weak! We went through hell because of Medusa! We've been fighting for our lives to meet that bitch's expectations! We made this school tremble once! We fought against that pig tailed-pig and her scythe and would have won if Professor Screwy hadn't interfered! We went head to head with little Death Jr. We fought against some freak chainsaw dude and a fucking golem! We fought Maka and Soul twice…we had them against the wall before they were able to claw out a victory! We…you are not weak! We are equals…we carry the same black blood, you and me! We are even equal to Maka and Soul and I think we're far better than they are!"

Releasing her hair, he grabs her cheeks.

"In fact, we are better than these jokers that surround us! Some are a little smart and know that you're strong…but a lot of them have forgotten how much of a badass we are!"

He grins and pulls, "You're friends with Maka, right? Does she see you less than she is?"

"No."

"Maka knows we're strong, right?" Ragnarok looks to scythe-miester.

Maka was a mix of anger and awe. She didn't know what to say, so she simply nodded.

"But, these dumbasses don't see it…so we're going to play their little games and show them how strong we are!"

"I don't get?"

Ragnarok snorts and pinches her cheeks and pulls, "Dummy! In this school fighting is okay! Remember?!"

Ragnarok forces her to look at the stripped-shirt student, "So we going to show Strippy how strong we are! We're going to fight him!"

"If I fight, people will stop looking at me badly?"

"That's right," Ragnarok purrs.

"….I see…so simple…so I fight to show that it's okay for me to be here…so they will leave me alone…"

Black*Star cheers, "YAHOOOO! Yes! I can't wait to see them fight together again!"

"Tch," "Strippy" wasn't worried. He was joined by another boy who was as burly as him. Both tower over the Gorgon twins.

"W-wait, we have to have a teacher…" Maka protests.

"Don't worry, I'm here."

Stein rolls in on his rolling office chair, slouched forward over the backrest of the chair, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"Heard Ragnarok's yelling from halls away…I'll approve this fight."

Stein didn't look it, but he was actually eager to see if Chrona and Ragnarok's fighting would be any different than from when they fought in one body. Ragnarok had his own body, so how will he protect Chrona's body? Did he know that Chrona couldn't control her blood?

Strippy's buddy transform in a huge broadsword. The blade was as tall as Strippy and the blade was as wide as his girth. He swings the blade and has the hilt resting on his shoulder. Chrona holds out her hand. Ragnarok cackles and in a flash of sinister purple-red changes into his sword form into her hand. Chrona swings the blade cutting through the air. She lifts the blade and holds it in front of her face. The students moved to one side of the cafeteria. Some were still eating their lunch, holding food items or their trays in their hand. Chrona and Strippy faced each other on the other side. Strippy swings the broadsword from his shoulder and charges like a rhino. Chrona waits for Strippy to get within her range. She didn't flinch as Strippy comes upon her. Strippy goes for downward cut that could cleave Chrona in half from top to bottom! Chrona turns Ragnarok to parry and the sword is deflected by the much thinner blade. Strippy stumbles backwards, waving his arms to keep from falling over. There was collective gasp from the crowd.

"She didn't budge. Not even an inch."

Strippy and his weapon were just as stunned. Chrona returns to her first position. Lips form over Ragnarok's hilt, red ruby lips.

"Don't be scared now! That was only a sample!" he grins.

Another earth-shaking charge, Strippy drags his weapon creating a deep grove into the floor. The floor whines and shrieks as it was split apart. With a roar, Strippy makes another swing.

"Scream."

"PIIIIIGEEEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Students and faculty cover their ears. But they were unable to protect their souls. Ragnarok's shriek paralyzed them and an overwhelming, crushing weight made weaker students fall to their knees. Maka and those close to Chrona were familiar with this feeling and were one of the few that were able to stay on their feet. Strippy receives the brunt of the attack and the large student fell to his knees. Chrona lunges at the brute, blade tip pointed at Strippy throat. Strippy recovers and without thinking quickly swings. Girls scream as well as Maka for Chrona made no move to guard against the attack coming at her side. Instead she stopped before Strippy and watched without fear as the blade came at her. The wide blade digs into her side. Chrona looks down. Black blood drips onto the ground.

"Heh, heh, heh…so I can still control your blood…so long as I'm close to ya'…lucky you! You would have died!...Where's my thanks?!"

"Ah, thank you…"

"HAAAH?!"

"Er…thank you very much," Chrona blinks.

Maka places a hand over her heart in relief.

Chrona swings Ragnarok and disarms Strippy of his weapon. The broadsword spins over Strippy's head and clatters onto the floor. Strippy swallows thickly as Chrona moves forward and holds the blade across his throat. She leans over him until her lips was at his ear. Strippy blushes and swallows again.

"Why are you so surprised? You all say such nasty things about me…I thought you all knew by now…my blood is black."

"Easy win! No challenge at all!" yells Ragnarok.

Stein smirks, "Chrona and Ragnarok win."

Chrona smiles and straightens up, but she continues to move backwards and she begins to fall.

"Chrona?!" Ragnarok yelps.

"Rag…na…rok….."

Ragnarok returns to his human form and catches his sister-meister before she could hit the ground.

"CHRONA?!"


End file.
